


Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU Masterpost!

by whydidIwritethis



Series: Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Asian Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has Vitiligo, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Demigods, Hispanic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hispanic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Percy Jackson AU, Son of Aphrodite Patton, Son of Apollo Remus, Son of Apollo Roman, Son of Athena Logan, Son of Hecate Deceit, Son of Hecate Janus, Son of Hermes Virgil, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, cursing, i can't wait for those to become regular tags, i had to change Deceit's name in this whole series to Janus because Thomas made me a clown, i'll be posting one shots for this so stay tuned!, so here's the added Janus tags, they're all 15-16, they're all sympathetic, this is a masterpost for the PJO AU i'm making!, this is where i can put the basics of the AU so i don't have to repeat it every oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydidIwritethis/pseuds/whydidIwritethis
Summary: I'm making a Percy Jackson AU inspired by Absolutely Smitten by maxiswriting, which was inspired by @really-sleep-deprived-nerd and @moon-scribs's PJO AU on Tumblr which you can find here: https://really-sleep-deprived-nerd.tumblr.com/post/180152242650/sanders-sides-percy-jackson-auI used some of their concepts in my AU but I believe most of it is my own brainchild (GO CHECK OUT THEIR AU IT'S SO GOOD!!! And go check out maxiswriting's oneshot inspired by their au because it's also super good!). This is basically where you can learn about the AU before you read my one shots about the AU so I dont have to type out the basics in every one shot. I'll put a link to this post in all my one shots!(edit: I changed Deceit's name (previously Ethan) in everything to Janus because of the new episode)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince, Moxiety, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686265
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU Masterpost!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absolutely Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472533) by [maxiswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting). 



> i put a lot of research and thought into their special abilities and backstories so hopefully this doesn't flop lmao. Thomas really made me a clown by revealing Janus's name when this was already made pour one out for me. please PLEASE tell me if i forgot to change any Ethans to Janus.

Godly Parents:

Patton: son of Aphrodite. 15 y/o.  
Roman and Remus: twin sons of Apollo (duh). 16 y/o.  
Logan: son of Athena. 16 y/o.  
Virgil: son of Hermes. 15 y/o.  
Janus: son of Hecate. 16 y/o.

Special Abilities:

Patton: has charmspeak, but only uses it in very severe emergencies since he hates the feeling of manipulating people. he’s scarily good at most types of combat. other than that, he do be very pretty tho.

Roman: very skilled in hand to hand combat. is very skilled in music and writing. cannot shoot a bow to save his LIFE, and is poor at medical skills.

Remus: very skilled in archery. is better at writing than music, but mostly just writes gruesome shit to piss off Roman. he can give enemies diseases at will using special arrows that only he knows how to make, but he only uses them on humans in emergencies.

Logan: smart. he can make very intricate traps out of two sticks but cannot build literally anything else without wanting to burn down a house. is EXTREMELY clever and resourceful. nobody fucks with him during capture the flag.

Virgil: he can teleport anywhere he wants, even if he’s not allowed to be there. he is extremely convincing and can make anyone believe anything if he wants them to. he’s also very sneaky and cunning.

Janus: he can use spells to do things like stop time for about 30 seconds, see a few minutes into the future, and usual magic stuff like moving things. he can control the Mist, but it takes a lot of his energy.

Special Facts:

Patton: he ADORES doing makeup on other people but barely ever wears any himself. he despises stereotypes. literally only wears light blue and grey. he loves to “spill tea” with his female cabinmates. “don’t be mean tho :)”. he loves his friends so much like he would die for everyone who even remotely liked him. everyone likes him. fiercely protective. will literally kick your door down and force you to take care of yourself. has depression but represses it. pansexual.

Roman: Hispanic!!!!!! he speaks fluent Spanish. LOVES wearing makeup (he and Patton are makeup buddies). secretly wishes he was the son of Aphrodite. Remus pisses him off 24/7 but if anyone picked on Remus they would die by Roman’s sword. LOVES Disney but has only seen a few select movies due to no TVs at camp. gay.

Remus: Hispanic!!!!!! he also speaks fluent Spanish. secretly loves his brother but would literally never admit it because him????? soft????? over his dead body. is actually a softie. he, Logan, and Virgil love reading about unsolved murders and cryptids. is a cryptid. he sucks at hand to hand combat so he stays with Roman during battles. he fucking LOVES the rock climbing wall. aroace. 

Logan: he knows like 7 languages. a huge insomniac. he’s extremely smart but has no common sense. “Roman you’re supposed to be asleep it’s 1:30 am. now leave me alone so I can read.” swears for Emphasis. is actually really dramatic. he and Roman are the physical embodiment of a homoerotic sword fight. is very skilled in most types of combat. biromantic demisexual.

Virgil: Asain!!! his mom is Korean-American. swears in every other sentence. can and will fight you. literally never sleeps. he’s the person that would send you memes at 3 am and then get shocked when you reply. has common sense but no book smarts (despises math with a passion). has severe anxiety. is close with Logan because Logan helps him through his anxiety attacks with logic. hates being called a softie but is actually a gigantic softie. bisexual.

Janus: has vitiligo. he’s really insecure about his vitiligo when outside CHB. he loves using his magic because it makes him feel close to his mom. looks like he can kill you, will kill you. fiercely protective over his loved ones. is really good at hand to hand combat but not much else. he prefers to use magic to incapacitate enemies. SNAKES!!!!! his snakes are named Bella and Gigi and they are his world. if anyone talks shit about his girls they will mysteriously “disappear”. is very sarcastic. done with everyone’s shit. gay. 

Backstories:

Patton: after a monster impersonated his stepmom and tried to kill him at age 7, his dad told him about his mom. he’s been going to CHB every summer ever since (his dad’s actually pretty chill and Patton misses him a lot over the summer). he’s never been on a quest before but REALLY wants to go on one. Janus was his first friend at CHB and is still really close with him. he was about 12 when the whole Gaea shit show went down, and he refused to kill any Roman demigod. he has lots of scars from that fight.

Roman/Remus: their mamá was a huge mythology nerd (she really loved the Roman versions of the gods) so once she figured out she had attracted (Greek) Apollo and was having his children she freaked the fuck out. with Apollo’s permission, she named the twins Roman and Remus after the Romulus and Remus myth. she had a set of twin girls due to a rape incident four years after Roman and Remus (the boy twins became fiercely protective over her and everyone they were close to after that). she taught the boys Spanish and English growing up, and the boys and their two mortal sisters lived in Mexico until a fury attacked the boys’ fifth-grade class, wounding Roman. their mamá sent them to CHB where they spend year-round at the camp (two demigod children in one place wasn’t good for their safety outside the camp). the boys miss their mamá and hermanas dearly and Iris Message them every chance they get (they come to visit in person once a year). they kicked ass together during the Gaea shit show, wounding people but never killing them. people stopped fucking with them halfway through the battle so Remus went to help with medical and Roman protected the wounded.

Logan: his dad was very smart and attracted Athena easily, but after Athena left he grew very emotionally distant. he supplied Logan with the bare necessities like food water and shelter, but never cared for him emotionally and was rarely physically there. this caused Logan to just… turn off his emotions (something he still struggles with). when he was 10, Athena came to him in a dream and told him to go to CHB. Logan tried to come home after one summer but his dad hadn’t really noticed he was gone so he just stays at CHB year-round. Logan helped in medical during the Gaea shit show.

Virgil: his mom was never aware she had Hermes’s child. she was pretty disgusted at Virgil’s special abilities and kicked Virgil out when he was 11. Hermes took pity on Virgil and led him safely to CHB from the shadows. Chiron took him in and helped him get settled, and this is where Virgil met Patton. he goes home with Patton after the summer and is homeschooled by Patton’s dad. the next summer the whole Gaea shit happened and he got mortally wounded. Patton took him to medical and that’s how Logan/Patton/Virgil/the twins all became one group. Janus joined the group about five minutes later through Patton

Janus: his dad was very proud of Janus and his lover Hecate and told Janus about his mom at a pretty young age (6). he didn’t know that this would cause problems and their house was raided by monsters. Hecate, touched by her lover and son’s love for her even though she left, intervened and told Janus’s dad to take him to CHB, where he spends his summers. he’s extremely proud of both his parents and they’re like heroes to him. his life goal is to make them proud. he met Patton when Patton first arrived, so they’ve been close since childhood. once Patton became close with Virgil and the others, Janus sort of became their protector and main supporter. if anyone in the group had a problem and wanted emotional support, they’d go to Patton, but if they wanted advice or reassurance they’d go to Janus. when he spends the school years at public schools he always gets picked on for his vitiligo, but his dad always comforts him. nobody at CHB picks on him for it because they’ve all seen way worse.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'll put a link to this post in every one shot i do for this series so if you forget anything you can always come back here! if you would like to, please give this a kudos and drop a comment! i try to reply to every comment i get and your support means the world to me! have a fantastic day!  
> -Roman


End file.
